Moose
Moose is a very quiet, stoic MudWing. Unlike her brother (who puts on a facade of the former personality traits), she truly is, through and through, quite down to earth and elegant. She's a rather slow moving, calm dragon. She was named for her head shape and coloration, which is close to that of a moose's. Biography Moose was hatched fifth out of her siblings. Due to the time of her hatching, she seemed to always be the last one named. The last one noticed. The last one remembered. When she was younger and more foolish, she did whatever she could to build her reputation. She did everything to make sure that she wasn't just "one of Buffalo's sisters" or "the larger fellow of Ox's sibling unit". Eventually, she stopped caring about what others thought of her around the delicate age of seven. She focused more on improving herself and becoming a dragon that she was proud of--not one that other MudWings had to be proud of. Moose began to improve herself as a dragon and began to rebuild her self esteem and personality. Out was the boisterous, vain, self conscious, forgotten MudWing sibling. In was the noble, regal, and fair minded Moose. However, even before she stopped caring, there was one thing she always prided herself on and that was her superb fighting skills. When it came to battle training with her sibs she always came out on top. She always fought fair, waiting for her opponent to rise when she knocked them down and make their move. Although she was absurdly good at fighting and battle training, it was her least favorite thing to do. Moose much preferred puzzles and brain teasers, not to prove intelligence or anything of that sort, simply because she liked the pull on the strings of her mind. It made her feel more clear. Like a veil over her eyes had been lifted. She was satisfied with herself and her life, even during the horrible SandWing Succession War. She had little difficulty fighting, but her front feet were unfortunately blasted by frost during a battle. They were able to save her front legs and feet, but not her claws, which were amputated soon after. Still, she manages just fine, even after the war. After the many battles she fought through, she prayed a war would never happen again. And for a long time, she believed it to be so. That was until Ox and Buffalo split the sibling unit apart and began the ridiculous family feud that Moose never ceased to roll her eyes at. She assumed it was silly, considering it was over a female MudWing. However, when her older brothers demanded she and the rest of her siblings to pick a side, things looked more grave to her. More childish, but still more dangerous. She was the very last of her siblings to choose a side. Although she really did love both of her brothers, she disliked Buffalo's brash and aggressive nature. Thus, she chose to side with Ox. Moose did not want to fight with her own family. So, she chose to use her brains, a rare asset among the MudWings in general. She stayed behind in Ox's fortress, planning out attack strategies and sometimes sabotaging them on purpose. Moose did everything she could to ensure that she would never dirty her talons with the blood of her kin. Without killing, Moose was one of Ox's most loyal dragons and supported almost everything he did outwardly and to his knowledge. She never talked behind his back or said anything awful about him. Not outside of her mind, her private place, at least. By the time the civil war tearing apart her family ended, Moose could no longer stand to be around Ox nor Buffalo. The tension was too much, and she knew even if her family reunited, they would be cracked and broken at the seams. So, she left the Mud Kingdom and chose to live out the rest of her life as an loner in the forest, never staying in one place for too long. No dragon has been able to track her down. She is not able to be found unless she wants to be found. Appearance Moose looks more related to Buffalo than she does to Ox. She has unusual tones of dark grey on her body and ombres of natural looking dark browns and light browns. She has long, downwards facing snout and almost no transition space between her nose and forehead. She has a small chin and a very square, broad cheek. Her eyes are round and downturned, giving her the appearance of being permanently tired. She is a large and bulky MudWing, even for a female. Her tail is healthily thick and long, and often drags on the ground. She keeps her remaining real talons sharpened and trimmed down to a healthy amount. She has a large amount of skin on her throat that hangs down--which runs in the family. It gives her a more masculine look that often makes her the subject to accidental flirtation from female MudWings looking for some actions. Moose has a mixture of both fat and muscle, although she's often mistaken for just being fat. She's quite strong, almost strong enough to take on Buffalo single handedly. Moose has scarred front legs (from IceWing frost breath) and no natural talons on either one. She has implant silver claws, commissioned by Ox himself after she lost them in the war. She wears upon her head a silver crown of leaves in contrast to Ox's gold one that wraps up around her horns to secure them. She also uses the glue that Ox invented to wear jewels on her scales temporarily without having to worry about embedding them. Moose has several silver studs and a large hoop in her left ear. Moose wears glued on jewels on her face and along her brow as well as silver eyeliner. Abilities Moose is, as fore-mentioned, rather strong for her gender and for a MudWing in general. She's a naturally skilled and gifted fighter, although she often hesitates to use these gifts and pretends they aren't there. Unfortunately, due to her bulk and size, she's quite slow. It doesn't help that she doesn't move much during the day, often sleeping, pondering some brain twister, or simply lazing about in a mud puddle. Like any other MudWing, Moose is fully capable of breathing fire when warm enough. Mud heals her, although she's rarely had to use it. Moose has above average problem solving skills and logic--but not exactly intelligence. She's not any smarter than any other MudWing; she just is more of a critical thinker. Personality Moose is a calm, centered, generally down to earth dragon. It's hard to get her riled up, and when she does get riled up, she easily composes herself. She's often described as looking tired all the time due to the faraway, distant look in her dark eyes. Behind the look, there is the slightest spark of something else--wonder. Bewilderment. Ambition to know more. To see more. However, few see nor can comprehend this look. She has a very grey moral ground and hates choosing sides. She can see flaws and positive traits in almost any dragon and has the unique ability to pierce straight through bias and see truth. She could choose to say this truth whenever she wishes, however, her quiet nature often keeps her from doing so. To an outsider, she'd look like your ordinary, forgettable, boring dragon. A singular snowflake in a massive blizzard. But just like a snowflake, she's unique and intricate if you get a closer, more personal look at her. She's a one in a million dragon. Moose prefers reason and logic over love and emotions. She makes pros and cons lists before making almost any decision and is extremely careful to the point where she's almost paranoid. When Moose finally does make a decision, almost nothing can stop her from going through with it or persuading another dragon to go through with it. Even if her decision may be wrong, and overall end in disaster. She has little to no friends--just acquaintances, and she finds that her life is easier that way. Relationships Buffalo Moose never quite liked Buffalo. She didn't let this get in the way of battle training and she always trusted him in battle, knowing it wouldn't end well if she chose not to. She never let him know how she truly felt about him, and decided to continue pleasing him in battle training and doing whatever he said. After Moose chose Ox's side, however, Buffalo ceased all connections with her and seemed to instantly hate her. After the civil war between her family ended, Moose and Buffalo never saw each other again. Ox The only reason Moose chose Ox's side was because she appreciated his more quiet, polite manner. If she had known it was all feigned to make him look good to other dragons, she would have simply left the MudWing kingdom entirely to avoid choosing him as well. However, due to her morals and determination to be loyal and not sully her name, she continued to fight with him, eventually becoming his right talon dragon. Yak Moose actually liked the first twin in her family unit. She found his energy to be more entertaining and obnoxious and was always up for a wrestling match with him when she was younger. However, as she grew older she grew more distant from Yak. She wasn't surprised when he joined up with Buffalo. His boisterous and loud nature had foreshadowed it from the beginning. Wildebeest Moose always favored Wildebeest less than Yak. Where as Yak was a fairly predictable force of chaos, Wildebeest was completely unpredictable; a wildcard if anything else. She never liked that she couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was planning to do next. This made her even more unhappy and wary of him when he also joined Buffalo's side. Boar Moose had a fairly decent bond and respectable relationship with her sister. Moose recognized and saw Boar's many flaws, but chose not to point them out or acknowledge them. In the end, she trusted Boar and knew that her younger sister would always be ready to defend her if needed. Moose felt quite safe having Boar on her good side. Stag Stag and Moose had always been close. Moose finds Stag's gentle nature a strong de-stressor and has many things in common with her. She enjoys letting Stag read to her and the soothing tones of her gentle voice. In return, she tries to teach Stag some life saving defensive moves and tactics in case she's ever caught in battle. Sadly, none of it was enough to save her in the end. Moose grieved silently for weeks when Stag died and lost a lot of weight that she never truly gained back. Goat Moose and Goat used to be very close and very good friends. They both shared the personality trait of being eager to please and they always competed with each other to do so. However, after Moose had her existential crisis and left behind her old ways and personality, they had little in common with each other. As a result, they drifted apart. Moose felt disturbingly little emotion towards Goat's decision. They're the two most distant siblings in the world. Almost like strangers. Thistle If there's any dragon that Moose can say she truly hates, it'd have to be Thistle. She can't find a single positive trait about him, much less one that she likes. She thinks that he's scummy and no matter what, can't look past his actions to see him as a dragon. She finds him to be a disgusting bottom feeder not worth a thing. Moose keeps these thoughts to herself however, knowing that Ox would never forgive her if she were to ever rant about him openly considering how close and valuable his alliance with Ox's side is. Lamb Moose feels nothing but pity for poor Lamb. Moose was sure that there was no dragon more unfortunate than her. Lamb reminds her of Stag in many ways, which often makes staying by Ox's side and supporting either one of her monster brothers even harder. Moose was very happy that Lamb ended up escaping, giving her brother's both what they deserved after the way they had acted so foolishly: nothing. Trivia * Moose walks with a limp in her front legs due to the extreme scarring and damage. * She's rumored to be half NightWing, but she's not. * Moose is partially deaf in her left ear. * After she began to wander the forest, her scales grew paler with old age. She ended up living for about 180 years. By that time her scales were close to white and she was nicknamed the Forest Phantom. * With old age, Moose also became blind in both eyes, gaining a whitish blue hue over them. Gallery ] Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+